


Pale White Lover

by CyberSearcher



Series: Various Technoshipping Works [1]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Fluff and minor Smut, Jay Is Anxious and Zane is Traumatized I Don’t Make the Rules, M/M, Robogore, Skybound Trauma, TechnoShipping, near the end, zangst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:07:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23663620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyberSearcher/pseuds/CyberSearcher
Summary: Down they fell like the children of Eden.Down they fell like the tower.As the land relinquish her ghost-Pale White Horse, The Oh HellosZane gets hurt a lot. Jay is always there to fix him. But when Zane gets hurt one day, Jay finally tells him it’s not okay.
Relationships: Jay Walker/Zane
Series: Various Technoshipping Works [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1711813
Comments: 10
Kudos: 61





	Pale White Lover

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after Skybound. Though sorry to the Jaya shippers, but, yea, you read the tags. I still think they cute tho. 
> 
> Also I am personally blaming @lesbiannya and @zanetastic on tumblr. This is the closest I will ever come to writing smut and I Blame You Heathens.
> 
> ALSO ALSO, Check out this comic fellow Techno-shippers;  
> https://lesbiannya.tumblr.com/post/184398368689/unfinished-comic-i-made-a-while-ago-for-that-one

Jay swung around and brought his nunchucks down across the back of one of the Mechanics men. “Ha! Add one to the count Zane!” 

“Well done,” The nindroid grinned, blocking a punch before knife-striking her throat. Behind him, another thug charged with a bat, but was quickly frozen, “I shall add two to mine.” 

“Are you two fighting or flirting right now?” Nya snapped, playing an aggressive game of keep away between her, her brother and the Mechanic for a set of keys. 

Jay smiled. “Why not both?” 

Nya rolled her eyes, then jumped to try and catch the keys her brother tossed before being dog piled. But the Mechanics arm shot up and caught them mid-air. She caught herself on a roll just as he dashed away. 

She was about to run after him until she saw Cole slowly getting cornered by a pair of thieves armed with flamethrowers. Blasting them both with water, she and the earth ninja squared off against the duo. 

The master of lighting spun out of the way as the same thug he struck with his weapon rushed him again. This time with a friend. He charged his power and caught their arms, sending a shock down their body. 

“Ha! Two more!” 

“Jay!” 

That was all the warning he had before suddenly being shoved to the ground. His head hit the pavement and Jay’s vision and hearing went fuzz for several precious seconds. 

He came to quickly enough, ready to fight whoever shoved him. Then he saw the Mechanic’s truck in front of him, the criminal himself knocked out at the wheel. 

“Wh - what happened?” He muttered. 

Everyone else seemed to still be inside the criminals hideout.The hood of the truck was smoking and Jay wondered if Cole had stopped it with an earth pillar. 

He caught sight of Zane’s upper body under the truck. 

Jay's breath stopped. “Zane?” It started again in uneven gasps. 

He ran forward and fell to his knees. “Zane? Oh god no, no why did you do that? Flurry? Can you hear me? Oh god, god Zane. Zane! Say something? Say something! Stay with me! Zane!” 

The rest were soon drawn out by the rambling screams of their brother once the final criminal was tied up. They found Jay hunched over Zane’s crippled body. Cole didn’t ask before throwing the van off the nindroid.

All of the damage was still blurry from the tears that were welling in Jay’s eyes, but maybe that was for the better. He reached up to the part of Zane’s face that was still intact. His hand moved to clutch Zane’s hand and hold it to his chest. 

When he reached down, he touched bare hydraulics and broken wires. 

“H-hey, hey c-can you hear me?” Jay stuttered. “Zane? Flurry? Y-you s-still here? Oh god, not again.”

Nya gasped at the sight, kneeling beside the other. Static was jumping off his body in mesh arch’s but she still set a firm hand on his shoulder. 

“We’ll wait here for the police.” She said. “Get him to the Bounty.” 

He looked to Nya, face streaked with rushing tears. “He’s not gonna leave you.” Nya said. “It’s not gonna happen again.” 

“O-okay.” Jay fruitlessly tried to wipe away the tears, pushing back curls that stuck to his sweaty forehead. 

Summoning the Bounty and dropping down the lift, Jay refused to leave the nindroid side even as they were lifted precariously into the air. Jay just clutched Zane’s broken hand harder and didn’t look down. 

Carrying the stretcher off to the repair bay strained his muscles, but Jay ignored the cramping for now. His breathing had mostly evened out and the tears had mostly stopped flowing. 

But the damage was bad. “Why does this keep happening to you.” Jay whispered. “You of all people don’t deserve this.” 

Most of the left side was stripped of casing. He could see the circuits and mechanics of his face, all the more disturbing with the exposed eyeball that starred dully into nothing. 

His chest was more or less intact, but there was an ugly, wide dent across his upper body. One corner was cracked. Jay could hear the wheezing of Zane’s insides. 

Them came his arm. From the shoulder socket all the way down to his wrist, all the plating was gone. The metal framework of his bicep and forearm were crushed. Lose and broken circuit boards fell apart like sheets of ice.

Jay hastily connected Zane to the diagnostics import. Waiting anxiously for the program to begin, he sighed in relief. 

“You’re still in there, you’re alright.” He grinned, pressing his forehead to Zane. 

There was a quiet humming that made Jay break out into a wider grin. The blue glow slowly returned to the nindroid as he looked up at the other boy. 

“Why are we on the Bounty?” Zane asked, voice stuttering and distorted. 

He grew slightly worried as it looked like the master of lighting cycles through over half a dozen emotions in the span of a second. 

Zane couldn’t ask again. Jay grabbed the ripped collar of his shirt and kissed him desperately. The nindroid blinked, but soon reciprocated. Jay peppered more long, lingering kisses across his damaged face, hands tracing the exposed components. 

“You’re alright. You’re still here.” He breathed against his cheek. “You’re not… you’re here.” 

“I… am.” Zane assured, confused. 

“Yea, you are Flurry.” 

Jay began the long process of repair by carefully removing his cracked chest plate. He swallowed hard to keep his breath under control, scared to see what was underneath. 

“I calculated that the impact of the Mechanics van would not have damaged any major components.” Zane said through broken static. “I did not anticipate him to run over my arm.” 

“Shh,” Jay gave the nindroid another kiss to silence him, “don’t talk. Just… stay awake. Please.” 

Jay drew our more tools and replacements. Then he paused. “Wait, calculated?”

His eyes went wide. Beside him, Zane saw a screen flicker. Jay looked down at him with a fearful expression. “You… you ran in front of him.”

“Yes. Or else you would’ve been hit.” He said.

Jay dropped the pliers in his grip. He gripped the bench hard. Zane’s expression turned sympathetic. 

“I’m sorry, I know that my repairs can be extensive.” He said. 

The master of lighting just gave an exhausted sigh and leaned his elbows against the table, covering his eyes. Zane didn’t know what to say to end the silence. 

“That… that isn’t what I meant.” Jay exhaled. “Why?” 

“Pardon?”

“Why?” Jay repeated, voice jumping an octave. “Why did you jump in front of a god damn van for me!? Why do you keep getting yourself beat up for us! Why don’t you care about the fact you could die!” 

He was crying again. Jay scrubbed furiously at his face. 

Slowly, Zane cautiously reached up to Jay’s hand with his quivering left. He guided him to set a palm on his exposed heart. There was no beat, but the soft pulsing glow gave Jay something to focus on. 

“I confess, the reason is somewhat selfish.” Zane began quietly. “I do not want you, any of you, to be hurt. You know I cannot feel pain. And my repairs, while tedious, are much faster in compassion to watching you heal.” 

“I don’t care.” Jay whispered. He let his head fall against his un damaged shoulder. His tears soon soaked his tattered shirt. “I don’t care. I can’t lose you too.” 

Zane refrained from asking what ‘again’ meant. He waited before he spoke again. 

“I can’t bear the thought of anyone in my family being hurt,” He said, craning his head to kiss his freckled cheeks, “I cannot bear the sight of you hurt, Jay. Even if I am the cause. I am sorry.” 

The tension in Jay’s posture eased. Several minutes passed though, before he stopped crying and stood back up. 

“ ‘m not mad.” Jay said. “Just… try to stop being so reckless. Instead of throwing yourself between me and flying shit, think of something else. An ice wall, or hell, just tackle me properly next time.”

“The chances of having to defend you from projectile feces is highly improbable.” Zane quipped. “However, I feel as if the latter suggestion is too enabling of me.” 

The freckled teen quickly went red at that. “Shut up. I told you not to speak.” 

The rest of the repairs did, fortunately, go quickly. Everyone else checked in, but Jay was quick to push them out. Zane was quick to make jokes about him being possessive.

“There,” Jay set down the heat gun and checked over the new face mask for warping, “now I can kiss you properly.” 

“Implying you would not enjoy it either way.” 

Zane made sure to get the last laugh, pulling Jay forward and teasing the other with a quick swipe of his tongue. Jay squeaked as he pulled away, the blush returning again in full force. 

“You’re just the worst.” He groaned behind a hand. 

Zane only smiled.

As he worked, Jay suddenly paused. “What is it?” Zane asked.

“It... I’ll tell you about it tomorrow.” Jay answered. “But I need to tell you about it. Been on my mind for a while.”

“Okay.” Zane brushed his cheek with his now working hand. Jay turned to press a kiss to his palm.

“Anyways, I was thinking of something I could upgrade you with once your systems are done recalibrating.” Jay said, reaching into a bottom shelf. 

He pulled out a small basket filled with canisters of pale blue liquid. At the very bottom, Jay pulled out a pair of matching gloves. 

“I was thinking, if we’re in a fight and you get hurt, we wouldn’t know till after a fight.” He explained. “So I made this. It’ll help a bit with your internal temperature so you can use your power more often. But it’ll also help us notice if you’re hurt.” 

Zane reflexively went to protest, but replaced his arguments with a soft smile. “I can also make attempts to be.., more forthcoming with my injuries. But I still want to keep you and the others on priority if one of us is hurt.” 

“Baby steps.” Jay muttered under his breath.

“But none of our strides are that short?” Zane questioned. 

Jay just shoved his shoulder, “Okay Flurry, now you’re doing it on purpose.”

“You know me so well, Sparky.” Zane’s eyes still flowed brighter at the nickname. “What about the gloves?” 

“O-oh yea, those.” Jay’s blush didn’t fade as he passed them to the nindroid. “I uh, made 'em a few weeks back. Wanted it to be a surprise.”

Zane took them and carefully examined the stitching. He thought they were just simple fabric wraps until his thumb caught the weave of stitching on the underside. Slipping the gloves over, he found they were a perfect fit. 

“Like them?” Jay asked anxiously. 

He had his head ducked and played with his curls. So he didn’t see it when Zane suddenly pulled the smaller teen into his lap. Jay made a sound of surprised that quickly melted into a keening moan as Zane kissed him thoroughly. 

He made use of his repaired arm. The nindroid pushed one up across the smooth muscles of his back, the other curling a hand through auburn locks. 

Jay melted against him, grabbing at the nindroid hips and pressing flush against Zane’s firm chest. His head dropped to his shoulder again as Zane pulled down the collar of his shirt to lay bites against sensitive skin. Jay muffled his wines in the crook of his neck. 

Of course that’s when Kai happened to be bringing them lunch. 

“My eyes!” He screamed dramatically, but thankfully not dropping the two bowls of chilli. 

Jay just groaned in annoyance, hiding his face. “I will electrocute your teeth.” 

“Wow, two cursed images in less than a second.” Kai drawled, setting the tray down on the bare rolling stand. “Don’t worry, I won’t tell Nya.” 

“Please close the door on your way out.” Zane asked. “Or I may be tempted to assist Jay in carrying out his threat.” 

Kai, to his credit, did close the door. Zane was tempted to lock it, but figured the fire ninja would be smart enough to tell the others not to enter. And he was far too content with where he was now, anyways.


End file.
